I hope you cry for me
by HappiiBunnii
Summary: Highschool AU- Sasuki's been broken her entire life, and then there's a light in her life. Who is it? Kiba Inuzuka. Will she be able to find the way to heal with him? Kiba x fem!Sasuke


**I hope you'll cry for me…**

**Highschool AU- Sasuki's been broken her entire life, and then there's a light in her life. Who is it? Kiba Inuzuka. Will she be able to find the way to heal with him? Kiba x fem!Sasuke**

**A/N: MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING AT ALL.**

**I actually roleplay, and I've improved my writing.**

**Links to all four roleplay blogs will be on my profile soon, if you want to follow me~**

**This is actually something inspired by a Kiba blog, we tend to interact a bit, but we're busy on other blogs. The mun is Near, Neir, or Kitty. I'll leave a link to his, because he's frickin' cool and stuff.**

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the end of the first period of the first day. Sasuki smiles slightly, but then frowns again, and proceeds to pack her stuff up in her bag. Walking out silently, she ignores all the stares of admiration from most males, including her annoying friends, Naruto and Saku. Opening her locker, she changes her notebook and textbook for second period. Closing it, she glances at the boy to her left, just leaning back, not concerned at all about going to class. Turning towards him, she sighs. "Aren't you going to class?" she questions, amused. He looked different than most of the people here, with his red triangle facial markings and wolf-like eyes. That was saying a lot, since Sakuro had bubble-gum pink hair, and Naruto had the kind of blonde that was crayon yellow.

"Ha, it's the first day, I can make an excuse." He replies, drawling the last syllable slightly, and scratches his head. "Man, I'm tired~"

She pushes her glasses up slightly. "We might as well get along. I'm Sasuki Uchiha." She says, playing with her bag strap a bit.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and may I ask what do you have for second period?"

"Ah, English."

"Well I have the same class, so, you wanna walk there together?" he asks, smiling.

"Sure.." she replies, trailing off, smiling a bit. As she walks next to Kiba, she glances at her schedule, murmuring to herself. "Gym…History…Lunch…"

"Hm?" he hums curiously, looking at her.

"Just reading the schedule." She says, ignoring his look. _Maybe during lunch I can finish some of that programming I started last week...I'll get to that later._ she thinks to herself, thinking about her slim silver laptop in her messenger bag.

As they walk into the classroom, she places her bag on a desk in the back, and then starts talking to the English teacher, Kurenai Yuhi about using her laptop to take notes and using it in class. "It won't be a distraction, really," she states.

"Ah, okay then. If I catch you playing on it, no bringing it to my class anymore."

She nods, and walks off to her desk, where she sees Kiba's seated next to her. Nodding to him, she pulls out her laptop, and starts tapping away, when she spots a note on the corner of her desk. Opening slightly, she glances at the Inuzuka three feet away, and he grins slightly. She rolls her eyes, and reads the note.

_What do you have after this class?_

_Gym, History, then lunch, techonology, and music._

_Man, they give all of us the same schedules!_

_You're joking._

_Nope._

Crumpling the note, she places it in her bag, to throw away later. Going back to her notes, it seems that all Kurenai's going over all the rules and projects this year, and she hasn't missed much. Pulling up the syllabus, she goes over it as she's talking, and sighs slightly. Nothing that'll be challenging for her. Actually, all the books on the list she already had. Glancing at the others in the room, she notes only 3 other people weren't stressing, and Kiba was in literal tears over the novels they had to read this year. Pulling out a sheet of paper, she writes down in her loopy handwriting, _I'll help you, I've already read of them, _and tosses it over to him, landing on his head.

_Please, I'm gonna fail….(TT^TT)_

_Heh, I guess I'll be kind._

He faces her and pouts.

_You're cruel, Ki-chan._

_Did you just…give me a nickname?_

_Maybe~_

She shoots him the WTF face and turns toward the front. Leaning her head on her right hand, she continues to listen, and then Kurenai says the magic words, "I'm done for today, go talk to someone nearby."

The two communicating earlier silently turn and face each other. Kiba has an innocent child face on looking at Sasuki, begging her silently. Sighing, she facepalms. Damn herself and weakness to innocence. "I guess… But they have to be at my apartment, these study sessions." She states, putting her laptop up in her bag, smirking.

"But Sasuki-chan!" he whines, and everyone's ears twitch at what he just said. No one ever dared to call her Sasuki-chan, not even Saku, they just called her Sasuki-san, or Sasuki-kun, because she was usually leaning towards the masculine side of the scale. The room gets silent, and they watch the two bickering.

"No, they're at my apartment and that's final!"

"But I don't even know where you live!" he protests,

She rolls her eyes, and writes down her address on a piece of paper, and hands it to him. "Here it is!" she says sarcastically. "Now you don't have an excuse!"

"But you live like 15 minutes away!"

She cracks her knuckles, her look of doom scaring the living crap out of regular humans, but the Inuzuka in front of her. "Get a bus pass, and NO. EXCUSES. NONE." She states harshly. Everyone shivers a bit, mostly because the petite Uchiha was actually intimidating, to be honest.

Well, most Uchihas were.

* * *

Sighing, she opens her locker, deposits her gym clothes in, and takes out her History textbook. Feeling someone's hand on her shoulder, she scowls, and turns around, and shoots Kiba the death glare. He simply chuckles, and throws his arm around her shoulder. "Ne~ Sasuki~ we're friends now, right?"

"If you count talking to me during English and protesting against my help, stalking me around the gym, and following me around." She states plaintively, sighing.

"Don't be so uptight! We're only-"

"Sophomores. Now, let go of me." She complains, unraveling herself from his grasp. He laughs, and hugs her from behind, resting his chin on her forehead. Jumping up, she smashes her head against his chin, and he falls to the ground, in pain. "You brought yourself to it." She concluded, and walked to History.

"Man, what's up with her?" Kiba wanders aloud, and gets his answer, from Hinata who was behind them the entire time.

"S-she's like that, Kiba-kun, because when she was seven, her older brother murdered her entire family, and left her alive. She's been like that since." She quietly informs, offering her hand to him. "Though I think that was little harsh…"

Taking her hand, he gets up off the floor, and grins. "It's no problem!" he says, patting Hinata's head. "I think she has an emotional side to her, and I'm going to see how long it takes me to break down those walls."

* * *

"Ne, Sasuki, you're not eating." Saku observes, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just tired." She states to the pink-headed male, rubbing her temples. "That goddamned-"

"HEYOOO~!" She frowns, hearing Naruto's voice. "Guess who I got with me, 'ttebayo!"

"Hello, Sasuki-chan~" Kiba sings, and her frown deepens. _Crap. Two loud idiots and an admirer. I don't need anything else at the moment, God. Nope. _She thinks to herself. Picking up her chopsticks, she chews her rice and fish, and swallows. How did she end up making friends with Saku and Naruto will never know, and Kiba? She had no idea.

Not that she _cared_. Okay, maybe a little bit. If a guy was following you around for most of the day, you'd care a little, and wonder if the guy was sane.

Finishing, she opens up her laptop, places her earbuds in her ears, working on a little program she had started in English, she had dubbed it for now 'LEDA'. She opens her music, to listen to, and plays something very typical of her.

_Can't you see over there?  
Such a horrible sight  
They're devouring all like you  
Here come the giant hands  
Breaking through the wall  
As dawn arrives  
We still survives  
Nobody knows what's going on  
Tearing my town, limb by limb  
Where are your mom and dad?_

Was it shocking for you?  
Something is scaring you  
The enemy is will hunt you  
No matter what you do  
But we're gonna fight for you  
Till we defeat them all  
if not,,, there's no way out

Keep your weapons aimed  
Here comes the chilling face  
Push down your fear  
Jump on the necks of the monsters  
You can't hide yourself  
You can't run  
We're fighting for our lives  
And we just can't lose again  
There's not much time  
Be ready to fight  
Do it

She continues on her task, and glances up, noting that the others were comfortable, and they kept motioning towards her. Pulling out her ear buds, and closing her laptop. "You three seem comfortable."

* * *

**A/N: If only fem!Sasuke was reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal… *cries***

**I've started highschool. O^O Not fun.**

**And the song is from SnK, called DOA.**

**This chapter seems kinda light, but it'll get more serious, I promise.**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
